


The Lord of the Kingdom of Dreams and Shadows - Art

by surya



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surya/pseuds/surya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for Tatau's fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/256690"> 'The Lord of the Kingdom of Dreams and Shadows'.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lord of the Kingdom of Dreams and Shadows - Art

  



End file.
